todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine (9 de noviembre de 1970) más conocido por su nombre artístico Chris Jericho, es un actor, presentador de televisión, locutor de radio, cantante de rock y luchador profesional canadiense que trabaja actualmente en la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca SmackDown!. Durante su carrera, Jericho ha conseguido un total de 5 Campeonatos Mundiales: 2 Campeonatos Mundiales Peso Pesado, 1 Campeonato de la WWE (como Campeón Indiscutido) y 2 Campeonatos Mundiales Peso Pesado de la WCW. Además posee el record de reinados como Campeonato Intercontinental, el cual ha conseguido en 9 ocasiones. También destacan sus reinados como Campeón Europeo, Campeón Hardcore y Campeón Unificado en Parejas. Todos estos campeonatos le convierten en Campeón de Triple Corona y en Gran Campeón. Carrera Inicios A la edad de 19 años, Irvine comenzó a entrenar en Hart Brothers School of Wrestling donde, conoció a Lance Evers, quien más tarde adoptó el nombre de Lance Storm. Tras dos meses de entrenamiento, Irvine ya estaba listo para comenzar a luchar. Hizo su debut el 2 de octubre de 1990 frente a Storm, en un combate que finalmente acabo en empate. Tras esto, Irvine y Storm comenzaron a formar pareja bajo el nombre "Sudden Impact". Tomo el nombre de "Jericho" por el nombre del álbum de la banda Helloween, el cual se llamaba "Walls of Jericho". Chris Jericho with Peter Thomas Fornatale, A Lion's Tale: Around The World In Spandex, Grand Central Publishing, pp. 65, 171. Jericho y Storm trabajaron para Tony Condello en los tours de Manitoba del Norte junto con los futuros luchadores Adam Copeland, Jason Reso y Terry Gerin. También luchó en Calgary's Canadian National Wrestling Alliance (CNWA) y en Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling (CRMW). A finales de 1992 viajó a Mexico para luchar en la Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL), donde utilizó el nombre de "Corazón de León". El 4 de diciembre de 1993, Jericho consiguió el Campeonato Mundial Peso Medio de la NWA, el cual retuvo hasta el 8 de noviembre de 1994. Sus grandes cualidades como luchador lo llevaron a Japón en 1994 donde entró en Wrestling And Romance (WAR). En el año de 1994 Jericho regresó con su pareja de CRMW, Lance Storm, llamados Thrillseekers en la organización de Jim Cornette's Smoky Mountain Wrestling. En 1995, Jericho compitió en el torneo de J Cup, hecha por WAR, venciendo a Chris Benoit. En 1996, gracias a la recomendación de Mick Foley al promotor de la ECW Paul Heyman, Jericho empezó por la promoción de Philadelphia-based Extreme Championship Wrestling, ganando el ECW Televisión Championship en junio de 1996. Este fue su primer título en los Estados Unidos. Estando en la ECW, Chris Jericho se hizo un nombre propio, luchando con luchadores de alto rango como Tazz, Sabu, Rob Van Dam, Cactus Jack, Shane Douglas y 2 Cold Scorpio. World Championship Wrestling (1996–1999) 1996–1998 El 26 de agosto de 1996, Jericho hizo su debut en la WCW en un combate frente a Alex Wright, el cual terminó sin resultado. Su debut en un PPV fue en Fall Brawl, donde fue derrotado por Chris Benoit. El 28 de junio de 1997 obtuvo el Campeonato Peso Crucero tras derrotar a Syxx, pero lo perdió un mes mas tarde, el 28 de julio. Sin embargo, el 12 de agosto, Jericho recupero el campeonato tras derrotar a Alex Wright, perdiéndolo el 14 de septiembre frente a Eddy Guerrero. En Souled Out, Jericho consiguió el Campeonato Peso Crucero por tercera vez después derrotar a Rey Mysterio, Jr.. Tras el combate, Jericho atacó a Mysterio con una caja de herramientas, girando a heel. Como consecuencia, Mysterio necesitó seis meses de recuperacion antes de poder volver a luchar (kayfabe). Luego tuvo un breve feudo con Juventud Guerrera, el cual acabó en SuperBrawl VIII, donde Jericho obtuvo la victoria en un Title vs. Mask match. Tras esto, Jericho comenzó a ponerse algunas vestimentas de luchadores a los que había derrotado, tales como la mascara de Juventud Guerrera o el vestido hawaiano de Prince Iaukea. Luego comenzó un largo feudo con Dean Malenko, en el cual, Jericho afirmaba constantemente que era un luchador superior pero, sin embargo, se negaba a pelear con Malenko. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1999 - 2005) 1999 – 2000 [[Archivo:Wallsofjericho@Commons.jpg|thumb|250px|Jericho aplicando la Walls of Jericho en Shawn Michaels.]] Jericho peleaba en la WCW y en tours a Japón antes de su debut en la WWE. La entrada de Jericho, catalogada como el mejor debut en la historia fue con un reloj donde se podía leer "Cuenta regresiva para un nuevo milenio" (millennium countdown), en una cuenta regresiva de varias semanas antes del debut de Jericho. Jericho dijo que se inspiró en esa entrada viendo un reloj en una oficina. Mr. Mcmahon le dio luz verde a la entrada para usarla en la WWF. La cuenta regresiva terminó el 9 de agosto de 1999 en Chicago, Illinois mientras The Rock estaba haciendo una promo sobre Big Show en el ring y luego de una explosión se vio el nombre "Jericho" en la pantalla creando una tremenda ovación en el público, luego en la promo se hace llamar "Y2J", y The Rock comenzó a reprocharle por su interrupción. Aunque debutó como heel logró hacerse face poco después debido a su carisma (en las promos que realizaba cambiaba a propósito el nombre de sus oponentes) y las ovaciones del publico al ver la cuenta regresiva en el titantron sabiendo que Y2J iba a hacer su entrada. Chris Jericho derrrotó a Chyna por el Campeonato Intercontinental. Después de perder con Chyna en 1999 en las Survivor Series, Jericho ganaría su primer Título Intercontinental el 12 de diciembre de 1999 en Armageddon. Esta rivalidad con Chyna duró meses, incluida una polémica decisión. Como resultado, ellos se aliaron hasta que Jericho peleó en la Royal Rumble en el 2000. Perdió el título enfrentando a Kurt Angle el 27 de febrero del 2000 en No Way Out. El 2 de abril del 2000, Jericho pelea en su primer WrestleMania en una triple threat contra Chris Benoit y Kurt Angle sin reglas. Angle entró con 2 títulos: el European Championship y el Intercontinental Championship. El primer hombre en derrotar al otro por rendición seria declarado Campeón Intercontinental. El segundo hombre en derrotar al otro seria declarado Campeón Europeo. Benoit fue el primero ganándole a Jericho convirtiéndose en campeón intercontinental pero Jericho logra ganar después haciendo que sea el nuevo Campeón Europeo. Jericho perdió el título contra Eddie Guerrero en RAW. El 17 de abril del 2000, en RAW, Chris Jericho retó a Triple H por el Campeonato de la WWF. El arbitro Earl Hebner contó rápido cuando Jericho cubrió a HHH, dándole a Jericho el título. La WWE no reconoció a Jericho como campeón. Después de la polémica decisión, tuvo un feudo con Chris Benoit. El 4 de mayo del 2000 en SmackDown! Jericho derrotó a Benoit y fue el nuevo Campeón Intercontinental por segunda vez pero perdió el título contra Benoit 4 días después. La popularidad de Jericho creció gigantescamente cuando comenzó a tener rivalidades con Triple H y su esposa Stephanie McMahon. Los fans comenzaron a fastidiar a Stephanie, con insultos, llamándola "sucia" "desagradable" "bruta" "culona" Perdío el Last Man Standing contra Triple H en Fullly Loaded Jericho pasó el resto del año teniendo feudos con X-Pac y Kane a quien le ganó en un Last Man Standing en Armageddon. 2001 – 2002 thumb|250px|Jericho haciendo su entrada al cuadrilátero. En Royal Rumble 2001, Jericho derrotó a Chris Benoit en el Ladder match para ser campeón intercontinental por tercera vez. Fue un campeón recio porque defendió su título frente luchadores como X-Pac, Chris Benoit, y Eddie Guerrero. En WrestleMania 17 , defendió su título contra William Regal, solo para perderlo después contra Triple H. En Judgment Day, Jericho y Benoit ganaron el combate "Tag Team Turmoil", ganando a Stone Cold y Triple H por su campeonato mundial de parejas en RAW la próxima noche. Benoit y Jericho ganaron. De esta forma, él se convirtió por primera vez en campeón mundial de parejas. Defendiendo el título en una pelea donde Chris Benoit salió lastimado. La pareja perdió el campeonato contra los Dudley Boys meses después el 19 de junio del 2001. En los próximos meses, The Rock comenzó a echarle en cara a Jericho que nunca había ganado "the big one" (campeonato mundial),Jericho tuvo una pelea en No Mercy frente a The Rock por el Campeonato de la WCW después de derrotar a Rob Van Dam. Jericho finalmente ganó el campeonato mundial, ganándole a The Rock con un nuevo "special" el Breakdown. Este campeonato fue el primer campeonato oficial de Jericho (Jericho le había ganado a Triple H el campeonato mundial solo para perderlo 15 minutos después) El día siguiente Jericho volvió a ganar un título pero esta vez fue el campeonato mundial en parejas derrotando a los Dudley Boyz. Después de perder el título contra Test y Booker T, continuaron la rivalidad. El 5 de noviembre The Rock retó a Jericho a una pelea por el campeonato de la WCW ante la sorpresa general. Durante la pelea Jericho atacó a The Rock con una silla. El 9 de diciembre en Vengeance, Chris Jericho derrotó a The Rock por el campeonato de la WCW y a Stone Cold por el de WWF siendo el primer luchador en la historia en unificar estas 2 marcas, siendo el primer Undisputed Champion. Jericho perdió el título enfrentándose a Triple H en WrestleMania 18. Jericho fue miembro de SmackDown! continuando su rivalidad con Triple H. La rivalidad culminó cuando Triple H ganó una pelea Hell in a cell. Entonces Jericho empezó una pequeña rivalidad con Edge. Jericho regresó a RAW, para obtener el Campeonato Intercontinental de Rob Van Dam, y haciendo pareja con Christian para obtener los títulos en pareja de The Hurricane y Kane el 14 de octubre de 2002. En Survivor Series, Jericho participó en Cámara de la eliminación contra Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Booker T, Rob Van Dam y Kane por el Campeonato mundial peso pesado, ganándolo Michaels. Jericho pronto comenzó a tener una rivalidad con Michaels en el 2002 que duró hasta el próximo año. 2003 – 2005 thumb|150px|Jericho fuera de los cuadriláteros. thumb|150px|Jericho abrazando a [[Shawn Michaels en WrestleMania XIX.]] En el 2003, Jericho ganó una pelea entre Kane, RVD y Batista para seleccionar el número de entrada en el próximo Royal Rumble match escogiendo el número 2 para empezar la pelea junto a Michaels. Después de la entrada de Michaels, Jericho fue el segundo participante. Jericho eliminó a Michaels por una distraccion de Christian, un golpe bajo y un sillaso, pero él tendría su revancha haciendo que Jericho sea eliminado por Test. Los dos volvieron a pelear en Wrestlemania XIX ganando Michaels. Jericho empezó a tener un romance con Trish Stratus. Jericho y Christian tuvieron una pelea en Wrestlemania XX. Christian derrotó a Jericho y después Trish corrió a felicitar a Jericho (pensando que era Christian). Esto hizo que Christian y Trish Stratus se enfrentaran a Jericho en Backlash, ganando Jericho tras un "Running Enzuigiri" a Christian. Jericho ganó su séptimo Intercontinental Championship en la lucha con escaleras frente a Christian, fue un reinado corto porque perdió en Taboo Tuesday contra Shelton Benjamin, el cual fue elegido por votos. Jericho se unió con Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, y Maven para pelear contra Triple H, Batista, Edge, y Snitsky en Survivor Series, donde se dijo que el equipo que ganara se convertiría en los nuevos managers de RAW por 4 semanas. El equipo de Jericho ganó. En New Year's Revolution, Jericho participó en el Elimination Chamber match contra Triple H, Chris Benoit, Batista, Randy Orton y Edge por el World Heavyweight Championship. Shawn Michaels participó como árbitro especial. Jericho empezó la pelea con Benoit pero este último fue eliminado por Batista. En Wrestlemania 21, Jericho participó en el primer Money in the Bank ladder match. La idea de este tipo de pelea fue propuesta por Jericho y compitió contra Benjamin, Chris Benoit, Kane, Christian, y Edge. En Backlash, Chris Jericho retó a Shelton Benjamin por el título Intercontinental. Jericho participó en el Triple Threat match junto a John Cena y Christian en vengeance 2005 ganando Cena. Se decretó una pelea entre Jericho y Cena en la cual si alguno de los dos perdiera sería despedido de la WWE. Jericho "perdió" pero luego en la página de la WWE se leyó que Jericho hizo un pequeño contrato con la compañía para tener un receso y poder hacer un tour con su banda FOZZY, logrando con ésta vender más de 100.000 discos con su álbum "All that remains" además de producir 3 videos para las canciones "Enemy", "With the fire" e "Eat the Rich". Además MTV hizo un documental sobre la banda, la cual también apareció en VH1. Jericho también es locutor de radio, actor y hasta escritor debido a su último libro publicado "A Lions Tale", el cuál esta teniendo gran acogida. Se dijo también que Jericho estaba cansado después de casi 20 años de lucha. World Wrestling Entertainment (2007 - presente) 2007-2008 A finales de septiembre, la WWE comenzó a emitir videos titulados como "Save_Us.222", los cuales contenían mensajes binarios del cual se podían extraer frases que indicaban un posible regreso de Jericho a la compañía. En la edición del 12 de noviembre de RAW se transmitió un último video en el cual se anunció que el "código" sería revelado la próxima semana en el mismo programa. Finalmente, el 19 de noviembre en RAW, Chris Jericho hizo su regreso a la WWE, interrumpiendo al Campeón de la WWE Randy Orton durante un segmento de celebración de su victoria en Survivor Series. En Armageddon 2007 se enfrentó por el Campeonato de la WWE frente a Orton. Chris Jericho ganó el combate por descalificación cuando JBL interfirió en el combate golpeando duramente a Jericho. Como consecuencia, Orton retuvo el campeonato. Después de lo sucedido en Armageddon, Jericho se enfeudó con JBL, hasta el PPV Royal Rumble. En aquella lucha, JBL ganó por descalificación cuando Jericho golpeó a JBL con una silla en la cabeza. Jericho agarró una cuerda y empezó a ahogar a JBL al igual que este había hecho semanas antes a Jericho en un show de RAW. En el PPV No Way Out, participó en la cámara de eliminación para conseguir una oportunidad por el campeonato de la WWE en Wrestlemania XXIV. Fue eliminado por Jeff Hardy después de recibir una Sweet Chin Music de Shawn Michaels. En la edición de RAW del 10 de marzo derrotó a Jeff Hardy ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental por octava vez en su carrera. Además participó en el Money in the bank de Wrestlemania XXIV, donde no logró la victoria. En Backlash fue el árbitro especial entre la lucha de Batista y Shawn Michaels dándole la victoria a este último. Participó en el torneo King of the Ring del 21 de abril celebrado en RAW donde llegó a la semifinal siendo derrotado por CM Punk, pero antes logró vencer a Montel Vontavious Porter. Chris Jericho culpó a Shawn Michaels de haber fingido una lesión en su combate contra Batista. Y le concedió a Shawn el premio a la mejor interpretación. Debido a esto, Jericho fue derrotado por Shawn Michaels en Judgment Day. Al dia suiguiente en Raw, Jericho se disculpó con HBK por haberle acusado de fingir una lesión, a esto, HBK respondió que no estaba lesionado, aplicando una Sweet Chin Music contra el rostro de Jericho. En One Night Stand intervino en la lucha entre Batista y Michaels para provocar a Batista. La semana siguiente en Raw, Jericho invitó a Michaels al segmento "Mejores Momentos de Jericho" para discutir con él sobre su lesión falsa, tras esto, Jericho golpeó a HBK y estampó su cara contra la pantalla de video del segmento, pasándose a heel. En Night of Champions perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental contra Kofi Kingston causado por una distracción de Shawn Michaels. thumb|left|Jericho haciendo sangrar a Michaels en The Great American Bash 2008. A partir de esto inició un feudo con Shawn Michaels. Ambos se enfrentaron en The Great American Bash, donde Jericho salió victorioso debido a que Michaels resultó con su (kayfabe) retina dañada seriamente, por lo que (según Jericho) dicho combate habría sido el último de su carrera. En Unforgiven, sufrió una derrota en una lucha sin sanciones frente a Shawn Michaels, pero posteriormente ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado tras salir victorioso del Championship Scramble. Su feudo con Michaels llegó a su fin en No Mercy, donde derrotó a HBK en un Ladder match, reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, gracias a la intervención de Lance Cade. En Cyber Sunday, perdió el título ante Batista, recuperándolo sólo ocho días después, tras derrotar a Batista el 3 de noviembre en un Steel Cage Match en RAW. Sin embargo, en su primera defensa, fue derrotado por John Cena en Survivor Series, perdiendo el campeonato. En Armageddon volvió a ser derrotado por John Cena, al aplicarle éste el STFU, perdiendo la oportunidad de ganar el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado por tercera vez en el año. Derrotó a CM Punk para recibir la oportunidad de luchar en una Fatal 4 Way. El ganador de esa lucha competiría contra John Cena por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. La lucha de "Fatal 4 Way" la ganó JBL. 2009 El 12 de enero de 2009 durante una edición de Raw, Jericho fue despedido por Stephanie McMahon tras una discusión pero fue recontratado por Vince McMahon una semana después, luego de que éste le obligase a pedir perdon a todos los fans por su comportamiento. Jericho participó en Royal Rumble, donde entró al undécimo pero fue eliminado por The Undertaker. En No Way Out, Jericho participó en una Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado pero no consiguió ganar. Tras esto, Jericho inició un feudo con el actor Mickey Rourke y con los miembros del salón de la fama Ric Flair, Roddy Piper, Jimmy Snuka y Ricky Steamboat, a quienes desafió a un combate en WrestleMania XXV, donde obtuvo la victoria. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca SmackDown! debido al Draft 2009. Luego en Backlash, derrotó a Ricky Steamboat. En Judgment Day fue derrotado por Rey Mysterio en una lucha por el Campeonato Intercontinental, aunque logró derrotarlo en Extreme Rules quitandole la Mascara, ganando el campeonato por novena vez. En The Bash, perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental frente a Mysterio, pero más tarde ganó el Campeonato Unificado por Parejas (Mundial y en Parejas) junto a Edge tras derrotar a The Colóns (Carlito & Primo) y a The Legacy (Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase). Sin embargo, pocos días después, Edge se lesionó, escogiendo Jericho a The Big Show como su sustituto para defender el título en Night Of Champions ante The Legacy (Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase) reteniendo el Campeonato Unificado por Parejas (Mundial y en Parejas). Luego en SummerSlam y Breaking Point lo retuvieron frente a Cryme Time y a MVP y Mark Henry respectivamente. En lucha thumb|250px|Jericho saltando desde la tercera cuerda en un combate con [[Eddie Fatu|Umaga.]] [[Archivo:WrestlingBulldog.jpg|thumb|250px|Jericho aplicando un One-handed bulldog en Booker T.]] [[Archivo:Chris Jericho - Enzuigiri.jpg|thumb|250px|Jericho aplicando un Enzuigiri en Randy Orton.]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Walls of Jericho'' (Elevated Boston crab) **''Codebreaker'' (Double knee facebreaker) - 2007-presente **''Breakdown (Full Nelson legsweep facebuster) - 2001-2005 **Lionsault'' (Middle rope springboard moonsault) - 2001-presente **''Liontamer'' (Elevated Boston crab con una rodilla en la espalda del oponente) - WCW **''Jericho Spike'' (Top rope frankensteiner) - ECW *'Movimientos de firma' **''Flashback'' (Falling sleeper slam) **Running enzuigiri **Top rope headscissors takedown **Double underhook powerbomb **T-Bone Suplex **Backhand chop **Cocky pinfall **Double powerbomb **Double underhook backbreaker **Missile dropkick **One-handed bulldog **Spinning wheel kick **Springboard dropkick **Top rope spinning back elbow **Leapfrog body guillotine **Armbar *'Managers' **Theodore Long **Howard Finkel **Chyna **Curtis Hughes **Stephanie McMahon **Trish Stratus **Triple H **Lance Cade *'Apodos' **The Y2J Problem **'Y2J' **The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla **The Sexy Beast **Lionheart **The Man of 1,004 Holds - WCW **The King of the World **The King of Bling–Bling **The Savior of the WWE **The Savior **The Living Legend Campeonatos y logros thumb|220px|Jericho durante su noveno reinado como [[WWE Intercontinental Championship|Campeón Intercontinental.]] thumb|220px|Jericho durante su reinado como [[WWE World Heavyweight Championship|Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado.]] thumb|220px|Jericho como Campeón Unificado de la WWE junto a Big Show. *'Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling' **CRMW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CRMW Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CRMW North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Lance Storm *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Middleweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) *'West Coast Wrestling Association' **WCWA Tag Team Champion (2 veces) - con Lance Storm *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (4 veces) **WCW World Television Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WCW World Championship (2 veces) . **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces). **WWF Championship (1 vez) - . **WWF/WWE Intercontinental Championship (9 veces) **WWF European Championship (1 vez). **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez). **WWF/WWE World Tag Team Championship (5 veces) - con Chris Benoit (1), The Rock (1), Christian (1), Edge (1), Big Show (1 vez, actual) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Edge(1), Big Show (1 vez, actual) **Triple Crown Champion (noveno) **Grand Slam Championship (cuarto) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con El Dandy *'Wrestle Association "R"' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WAR International Junior Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Gedo *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Luchador más odiado del año - 2002 **PWI Luchador más odiado del año - 2008 **PWI Feudo del año - 2008, vs. Shawn Michaels **PWI Regreso del año - 2008 **Situado en el Nº10 en los PWI 500 de 1998. **Situado en el''Nº9'' en los PWI 500 de 2001 **Situado en el N°4 en los PWI 500 de 2002. **Situado en el N°5 en los PWI 500 de 2003. **Situado en el Nº10 en los PWI 500 de 2004. **Situado en el Nº29 en los PWI 500 de 2008. **Situado en el Nº2 en los PWI 500 de 2009. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Luchador menos valorado - 1999 **Luchador menos valorado - 2000 **Mejores entrevistas del año - 2003 **Luchador del Año - 2008 **Feudo del Año vs Shawn Michaels **Pelea del Año vs Shawn Michaels Ladder match en No Mercy 2008 **Mejor en Entrevistas - 2008 Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil en WWE.com *Sitio oficial de Jericho *Sitio oficial de Fozzy Categoría:Luchadores de Smackdown! Categoría:Nacidos en 1970